The Love between an elf and a Woman
by Arwennicole
Summary: Legolas loves Eowyn, Eowyn loves Legolas. Based during the movie and after the movie. Rosa Cotton asked me to put this back up. Don't flame me.


                  The Love between an Elf and a Woman

                                        By

                                                     Nicole

An: Don't flame me, I wrote this story three weeks after watching TTT and I didn't have the books at the time, so if any of my information is incorrect, please don't flame me for it.

          Legolas Greenleaf sighed as he walked around Helm's Deep, he watched as Eowyn was trying to get the reins off of her horse's head. He chuckled and walked over to her. "Here, let me help you milady," he said. Eowyn backed up and let Legolas reach up and try to get the reins off. The horse reared up in fear. Legolas carefully grabbed a hold of the reins and got the mare to stop. He whispered to the horse in elvish and began to undo the strap under the horse's neck. Eowyn watched him and smiled. Legolas then placed the horse into the stall and then placed the reins onto a hook. He turned and looked at her. Legolas then bowed to her with respect and left the room. Eowyn couldn't do anything but stand there; she didn't know how to express her feelings to the Elvin Prince. She loved Aragorn like a brother, nothing more, nothing less, but she just didn't know how to tell Legolas. She sighed and stroked Sunset's nose. "Some day, some day girl, I'll tell him," she said. The horse nuzzled her face and Eowyn sighed.

                Legolas walked into his chambers and closed the door. He leaned against the wooden door and sighed. "_Every time I'm near her, she just gives me this funny feeling. Now I know what it's like when Arwen fell in love with a mortal man. I believe that I'm falling in love with a mortal woman. I just wish I knew how to tell her," he thought. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "__If only father were here, he'd understand. I wish I could just tell her," he thought. Then he was brought out of his train of thought when there was a knock on the door. He stood up and answered the door. Aragorn stood there with a smile. "May I come in?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded and let his friend in. Aragorn sat in a chair while Legolas sat on his bed. "Aragorn, there's something we need to talk about," Legolas said. _

"Okay, what's on your mind my mellon?" Aragorn asked. 

Legolas took a deep breath and began to ask his question slowly and understanding. "You know when you first fell in love with Arwen; you thought that nothing could change the way you feel?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded and then a smile spread onto his face. "Legolas, are you falling for someone?" He asked. "Well that's what I'm trying to say. I just want to know, if it would be possible for me to be with this girl," Legolas said. 

Aragorn stood up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "All I can do is tell you this Legolas, listen to your heart. Your heart will tell you what you need to know. That's what I did when I didn't know what to do when I first met Arwen. I didn't know if it would be possible for me to be with her. Now here I am, waiting for this battle to be over so I can be with my beloved Arwen," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn left the room. Legolas then leaned back against the headboard of his bed, trying to listen to what his heart is saying. He realized that he had to tell Eowyn, he had to tell her before it was too late. Legolas got up and walked out of the room. 

                Eowyn was walking down the hall when she heard someone coming up from behind. She turned and saw Legolas standing there. "Eowyn, I have to tell you something," he said. 

"What is it Legolas?" She asked. 

Legolas was just about to confess his love when Aragorn called for him. He sighed and looked at her. "Will you wait for me?" He asked. 

"Of course I will," she said. 

Legolas smiled and then followed Aragorn towards a room.

                Legolas and Gimli watched as older men and young boys were getting ready to fight the Uruk-Hai. "Some have seen too many winters," Gimli said. 

"Or too few," Legolas said. 

He looked into their faces. "They're frightened, I can see it in their eyes," he said. Aragorn watched as his friend began to walk away. However, the group of soldiers, the man, the dwarf, or the elf didn't know that Eowyn was watching. "Boe a hun, neled herain dan caer menig," Legolas said. Aragorn walked over to his friend and looked at him directly into the eyes of the Elvin Prince. "Si beriathar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras," Aragorn said. Legolas felt anger sweep over him. "Aragorn, min i nadagor. Hyn u-ortheri! Natha daged aen," he said. Aragorn then yelled in common tongue. "THEN I SHALL DIE AS ONE OF THEM!" He yelled. He walked out of the room, and Eowyn was leaning against the wall. She remembered that Legolas taught her Elvish and knew what they were saying. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Legolas going to battle. She didn't know if he was going to make it. Legolas's elvin eyes caught a glimpse of Eowyn running down the hall. He ran after her, hoping that she didn't hear everything.

                "EOWYN, EOWYN WAIT!" Legolas called. Eowyn didn't listen; she was running as fast as her legs could carry her. "STOP!" Legolas called. Eowyn felt his hand grip her lightly on the arm. "Let me go Legolas, just let me go," she said as she fought against him. Legolas grabbed both of her arms gently and stared straight into her eyes. Eowyn didn't look at him right away; she fought against him until her anger was gone. Eowyn let her tears flow freely from her eyes. "Please don't go into battle Legolas, please don't fight," she begged. Legolas looked into her eyes and saw pain and heartbreak in her eyes. "I have no choice Eowyn, I have to fight," he said. Eowyn then fell to the floor and cried. Legolas kneeled in front of her. "I'm fighting for your people, your uncle ordered me to go into battle," he said. 

"Don't listen to him Legolas, please. I love you; I don't want to lose you. I lost so much and I'm afraid that if I lose you, that would be the end of me," she said. 

Legolas's eyes widened and then lifted her face up ever so gently. "You love me?" He asked. 

"I do, I love you so much," she said. 

Legolas then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too Eowyn, and as long as our love survives, I'll stay alive," he said. Eowyn then looked at him. "Then during the fight I want you to have something," she said. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled a golden necklace with a red jewel. She placed it in Legolas's hand. "I wish there was a way I can be with you forever Legolas," she whispered. Legolas looked at the jewel then lifted his eyes to her. "You cannot give me this," he said. Eowyn smiled at him. "It is mine to give to whom I want, like I did with my heart," she said. She closed his hand and sighed. "Come back to me my love," she said. Legolas smiled and then pulled something out for her. He placed the Golden Leaf of Mirkwood into her hand. "It's the sign of Mirkwood, my homeland," he said. Eowyn traced the golden lining of the leaf. "Are you sure you want to give me this as a gift?" She asked. Legolas then closed her hand and placed her hand against her chest. "It's a sign that I'm in love with a mortal, without my father's permission, I'm allowed to give up my own immortality to be with the one I love. It's already happening to a girl-elf. Her name is Arwen, and she's giving up her immortality to be with Aragorn," he said. Eowyn's eyes widened. "You're willing to give up the chance to live forever to be with me?" She asked. Legolas placed his hand on her face and smiled. "I love you Eowyn, and I want to be with you," he whispered. Eowyn placed her hand on his and sighed. "Then I agree with you," she said. Then he pressed his forehead against hers. Eowyn took the jewel from his hand and clasped it around his neck. "It's also for good luck," she whispered. Legolas then pulled her close and their faces were inches apart. Eowyn closed the gap and kissed him gently. Legolas deepened the kiss.

                When it was time for battle, Legolas was smiling when he heard Gimli complain that he couldn't see. He sighed as thought of what he would have to do after this battle is over. He'll have to go to Mirkwood and have his immortality taken from him. He thought of Eowyn in the caves with the other women and the smaller children. When the battle began, Legolas was fighting as hard as he could, knowing that he was going to have to do his best so he could be with Eowyn his Eowyn forever.

                An hour later, Legolas just went down the stairs on a shield when he didn't see an orc come from behind and stab its sword through his shoulder. Legolas cried out in pain and chopped the orc's head off its neck. "LEGOLAS!" Haldir yelled. He ran over to his friend. "Are you all right?" Haldir asked. 

"Help me up," Legolas said. 

Haldir helped Legolas up. "Are you all right Lord Legolas?" Haldir asked again. Legolas nodded and then killed an orc from behind Haldir. "I'm all right, just try remember to watch for those orcs," Legolas said. Haldir nodded and went back to battle. Legolas took his two knives out and stabbed orc after orc. Legolas heard Aragorn call for a retreat. He gasped when he saw Haldir getting stabbed in the leg. "HALDIR!" Aragorn yelled. An orc came up from behind Haldir and brought his axe down onto the elf's back. "HALDIR NO!" Legolas and Aragorn yelled. Aragorn ran up the stairs and grabbed Haldir as he fell. Aragorn then put Haldir on the ground and fought out of rage.

*Hours Later*

                Legolas was watching as the battle finally ended. Gimli then noticed the wound on Legolas's shoulder. "It looks like you've been hit good Master Elf," he said. Legolas nodded and then cried out in pain. Aragorn gasped and ran over to Legolas. He grabbed Legolas as he fell to the ground. "Legolas are you all right?" he asked. Legolas nodded, but then let out a groan. Aragorn felt something warm and sticky on his hand. He pulled his hand from Legolas's side and saw blood. "GET HELP, LEGOLAS HAS BEEN WOUNDED! GET HELP!" Aragorn yelled. Thèoden watched as Eomer ran into the castle to get some help. "Hang on Legolas," Aragorn said. Legolas didn't hear Aragorn; he then fell unconscious. Gandalf, the white, walked over and saw the Elvin Prince unconscious in Aragorn's arms. Aragorn picked Legolas up and ran into the tower.

                Eowyn was looking for Legolas when Aragorn came over to her. "Where's Lord Legolas?" She asked. Aragorn sighed and explained to Eowyn that he was badly wounded. She gasped and ran to see him. Aragorn grabbed her arm before she could get far. "LET ME GO ARAGORN! I HAVE TO SEE LEGOLAS!" She yelled. She broke from his hold and ran down the hall.

                She entered Legolas's chambers and saw her brother and King Thèoden sitting next to Legolas's bed. She walked over and kneeled next to the bed. "Legolas," she said. Legolas was still out cold. Thèoden and Eomer took their leave and left the room. Eowyn held onto Legolas's hand. "Don't leave me, you promised me that we'll be together forever," she whispered. She stroked his blonde hair and tears fell from her eyes. "I already lost so much Legolas, I can't afford to lose you," she whispered. She kissed his forehead and then traced the jewel around his neck. "Don't leave me Legolas, I love you," she said barely above a whisper. She then sat in a chair holding onto her love's hand. 

                A day past and Legolas still hasn't wakened up yet. Eowyn hasn't left his side for a day. She refused to eat, or sleep, all she would do is sit next to his bed holding his hand. One day, Aragorn came into the room and saw Eowyn still sitting there. "Milady, you have to eat sometime," he said. She shook her head and kissed Legolas's hand. "I won't eat or sleep until he wakes," she said. Aragorn sighed and then got Eowyn to her feet. "Don't punish yourself for something you had no control over of," he said. Eowyn backed up and knew that tone. "You don't understand Aragorn," she said. 

"What don't I understand?" He asked. 

Eowyn looked over at the unconscious elf on the bed. "I'm in love with Legolas and he's in love with me. Yesterday before the battle, he pledged his love to me and would too give up his immortality to be with me. He knows the risks of old age, sickness, and death. He's willing to take that risk, he just wants to be with me," she said. Aragorn's eyes widened, Eowyn was the girl that Legolas loved and Aragorn didn't know that his best friend would give up his immortality to be with her. He sighed and let her go. "I'll just get a servant to bring you something, you need to keep up your strength," he said. Eowyn nodded and watched as he left. She then sat next to her love's bed and said a silent prayer. 

                She ate some of the lunch she received and took a short nap. Then she was right back next to Legolas's side. Then later that night, Eowyn was asleep with her head on his bed and her hand still in his. Legolas opened his eyes, everything was blurry for a moment and then he remembered what happened. He turned to his side and saw his angel fast asleep next to him. He stroked her hair and smiled. Eowyn's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see her love awake. "Legolas, you're awake, you're okay," she said. Grateful tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him gently. Legolas hugged her back and sighed. "I'm going to keep my promise Eowyn," he whispered. She pulled away slightly and looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "That's a good thing," she whispered. Legolas smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

                During the ride through the Paths of the Dead, Legolas didn't know that his love was dressed up like a man. Then as they came to battle, Legolas was ready than ever. He attacked orc after orc after orc again and again he killed his worse enemies. Then he stalled during the battle when he heard a scream of pain. He turned around and watched as Eowyn killed the witch king, but she was wounded too. Legolas didn't know it was Eowyn until her helmet fell off, her hair fell from its bun, and when she fell to the ground. "EOWYN, NO!" Legolas yelled. He ran over to her and took her into his arms. "Eowyn, Eowyn please say something, please," he begged. Eowyn was out cold and Legolas's worse fear was coming true. He whistled for his horse and the put Eowyn onto the Arod's back. "Noro lim Arod," he whispered. The horse took off with Legolas and Eowyn on his back. Aragorn watched as his friend took off with the Lady of the Mark. 

                After the battle, Legolas was pacing back and forth in front of the door, waiting for Aragorn to come out and tell him that Eowyn's going to be just fine. Gimli then looked at his friend. "Sit down Master Elf, she'll be just fine," Gimli said. Legolas didn't listen and stood in front of a window. "You don't understand Gimli, you just don't understand," Legolas said. 

"Understand what?" Gimli asked. 

Legolas turned and looked at the dwarf. "Never mind, come and get me when Aragorn comes out," was Legolas's only reply. 

                Legolas entered his chambers, and lay down onto his bed. He closed his eyes. He thought of the wonderful times he had with Eowyn, how she laughed when he made her laugh and how she cried when she received word that he was leaving. He was there to wipe her tears away, hold her, and love her. When Legolas opened his eyes, he unconsciously traced the jewel around his neck. She was his only love, and he wasn't going to find himself another if she dies. Then when Legolas fell asleep, he didn't hear his door open. A figure walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Their hand reached out and stroked Legolas's long blonde hair. Legolas stirred in his sleep and woke up. "Hello, my love," she whispered. "Eowyn?" Legolas asked. 

Eowyn nodded and smiled. Legolas pulled her into his arms and sighed. "Oh Eowyn, I thought I lost you, I really thought that you were going to die on me," he said. Eowyn sighed and looked into Legolas's eyes. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together Legolas, I can't die," she said. Legolas nodded and placed kisses all over her face until he reached her lips. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

                During the next couple of days, while Eowyn was healing, the two of them would spend as much time as they could together, before Legolas had to go to the last battle. One day, while Legolas and Eowyn were walking around the House of Healing, Legolas pulled something from the pouch that Eowyn made him. "Eowyn, I want you to wear this for me," he said. He placed a beautiful diamond ring onto her finger. "Oh Legolas, its beautiful, thank you," she said. Legolas smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be right back," he said. Eowyn nodded and watched as he left. Faramir, Boromir's baby brother, came into the room. "You know, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were," he said. Eowyn smiled and let out a giggle. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name," she said. 

"My name is Faramir, son of Denethor II," he said. 

Eowyn smiled and held her right hand out towards him. "I'm Eowyn," she said. Faramir was trying to flirt with Eowyn when Eowyn was feeling very uncomfortable; Legolas walked over to them, after seeing the whole thing. "Is there a problem here?" He asked. Legolas wrapped his arms around Eowyn's waist. "Oh Faramir, this is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, my husband-to-be, and my love, this is Faramir, son of Denethor II," she said. She smiled and kissed Legolas's cheek. "But he's an elf," Faramir said. 

"So, what's the point?" She asked. 

Legolas knew where this was going and he wasn't like liking it. "I'll be back," Legolas said. Then he left the room towards his chambers. "I'm not so sure that a pretty woman like you should marry an elf like him," he said. Eowyn with one quick movement smacked him across the face. "Don't you ever say something like that about my love," she said. 

"He's an elf though milady and elves live forever," he said. 

"Now that's not fair, Legolas is giving up his immortality for me," she said. 

"You're kidding me right?" Faramir asked. 

Eowyn shook her head no. "Nope, Legolas is really going to become a mortal because of me. He loves me for me and not because I'm a mortal woman, because I'm the only one that looked through what he is on the outside and saw what he is inside," she said. Faramir sighed and placed a hand on her face. "To think of what we could've had together," he said. Eowyn jerked her head from his hand and walked away.

                Legolas was in his room looking out the window when Eowyn came into the room. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Why did you choose me? You could've fallen in love with a regular mortal man, like Faramir, but you chose me, why?" He asked. 

"It's because you look pass all the things that I am, and saw the things that is the real me, and because I love you," she said. 

Legolas sighed and turned in her arms. "Don't let Faramir's saying destroy everything we have, I love you and I want to be with you if you want to be with me," she said. Legolas kissed her forehead and sighed. "I want to be with you, I love you Eowyn. I pledged my love to you and promised that I'd give up my immortality so I could be with you," he said. 

"I still love you Legolas, please don't push me away," she whispered. 

Legolas lowered his face to hers and smiled. "I won't push you away Eowyn," he whispered back. Eowyn smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Legolas pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. 

                When it was time for Legolas to leave to go to the last battle, Eowyn's heart was breaking by the day. Legolas sighed as he placed his stuff onto his horse. "You promise to return to me?" Eowyn asked. Legolas turned and placed a hand on her face. "I promise and once I do, we'll both travel to Mirkwood and get my father to take away my immortality. Then we'll be together, we'll have children, we'll grow old together and die together," he said. Eowyn hugged Legolas not showing him her tears. "Oh Legolas, I wish you didn't have to leave," she said. 

"So do I, but Aragorn and Gimli need my help," he said. 

He pulled her away slightly and kissed her passionately one last time. "Legolas, come, it is time," Aragorn said. Legolas pulled away from the kiss slowly and then hugged her one last time. "I'll be back, I just want you to wait here for me, please," he begged. 

"I will wait," she said. 

"Do you promise?" He asked. 

"I promise," she whispered. 

He kissed her quickly on the lips and then climbed onto his horse still holding onto Eowyn's hand. "I'll be waiting for you my love, come back to me," she said. She then let his hand go and watched as he left. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched as her love galloped away on his horse. Aragorn watched as Legolas stopped suddenly and turned to look at Eowyn. "A MIN MELA LLE EOWYN!" He called. Eowyn smiled and answered his call. "A MIN MELA LLE, LEGOLAS!" She called back. Legolas smiled and reared his horse. Arod reared up and let out a loud neigh and then once the horse landed back on the ground he turned and rode off towards the final battle. Eowyn then hugged herself with tears falling from her eyes. 

                The days passed and Faramir watched as the Lady of the Mark suffered everyday since Legolas left for the final battle. He finally walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's been four days, how could a battle last this long?" He asked. Eowyn felt tears press against her eyes and knew where this was going. She remembered Wormtongue doing the same thing when Thèodred died. She turned and took his hand off of her shoulder. "He loves me, and I know that he'll come back to me," she said. She walked out of the room and that's when Faramir noticed the Golden Leaf of Mirkwood on a chain around her neck. 

                Later the next morning, Eowyn was sitting by her window when she saw three figures coming over the hill. She saw Aragorn come galloping up, then Gimli, and the last person made her smile. She got up and ran out of her room with her dress billowing behind her.

                "HE'S HERE! HE HAS RETURNED!" She cried. Everyone young and old would look up as she ran past them and when she would say that, a smile would appear on their faces, and they would stop what they were doing and follow her.

                He got off his horse and smiled when she came through the door. He opened his arms out to her and she jumped into his embrace. "You're here, you finally arrived. I've been waiting for you, like I promised," she said. 

"I know, and I'm glad," he said. 

He lifted her face up and captured her lips with his in a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Once they pulled away, Eowyn placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I love you Eowyn," he said. 

"I love you too Legolas," she said. 

Aragorn and Gimli smiled when they saw that their friend was happy again. 

                Legolas was packing up all his things to go to Mirkwood so he could get his father to take away his immortality. Eowyn walked up from behind and wrapped her arms around his torso. Legolas stopped packing for a moment and turned around in her arms so he could look at her. "Are you sure you're ready for this trip to Mirkwood?" He asked. Eowyn smiled and tweaked his nose. "I'm positive, as long as I'm with you, I'll be just fine," she said. Legolas smiled and then went back to packing his things.

                Later that afternoon, Legolas and Eowyn were saying their goodbyes to their friends and family. "Hey Legolas, you're still coming to my and Arwen's wedding right?" Aragorn asked. 

"Of course," Legolas said. 

Aragorn smiled and patted Arod's neck. "You take care of yourself, I hate to lose a good friend," Aragorn said. Legolas smiled and hugged Aragorn. "We'll be back, I'm just going to go and get my immortality taken away from me," Legolas said. 

"Well, we may have defeated Saruman and Sauron, but there are still some orcs that will kill for revenge of them losing the battle," Aragorn said. 

Legolas nodded and then helped Eowyn onto her horse, Sunset, and then he got on his horse, Arod. "We'll see you guys later," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and watched as the two of them rode off towards Mirkwood.

                On the way, Eowyn was seeing that Legolas wasn't talking, he just kept his eyes forward as they rode. "Legolas, are you all right?" She asked. Legolas nodded and a smile came upon his face. "I was just thinking," he said. 

"You were thinking about what?" She asked. 

"Us, I was thinking about what is going to happen once we reach Mirkwood forest and then Mirkwood itself, my sisters will be all over me. Since I am their little brother and their only brother, and they're not going to happy once I tell them that I'm going to give up my immortality to be with you. They will try to change my mind Eowyn," he said. 

Legolas then stopped their horses and got off. "It's getting late, we better make camp here," he said. Eowyn nodded and before she could get her things off Sunset's back, Legolas grabbed her by the waist. Eowyn let out a small shriek and then giggled when he twirled her in a circle. "I remember when we first met, you were so sad, and yet, so scared. Why was that?" he asked. Eowyn's smile turned to a frown and turned towards Sunset. She got her things off of Sunset's back. "It was because of Wormtongue. He was doing terrible, terrible things to me. He would try to get close to me, he would try to touch me, and he would try to say soothing words. Everywhere I turned, everywhere I looked, and he would be there. When I wake up at night, I would think he would still be there, waiting for me to give in to taking my virginity," she said. Legolas saw the fear and the pain in her eyes and realized what this man has done to her. He pulled her close and sighed. "I'm sorry Eowyn, I didn't know," He said. Eowyn buried her face in his tunic and cried as hard as she could. Legolas stroked her hair as she cried. "I hope he's destroyed," he said. 

"Well he's not," said a voice. 

Legolas and Eowyn turned and saw Wormtongue standing there. "Well, it looks like an elf is winning the hand of the beautiful maiden of Rohan," he said. Eowyn went to grab her sword, but Legolas gently grabbed her shoulder. "Don't, I don't want you to fight, besides you're not fully healed," he said.  Eowyn sighed and then glared at Wormtongue. "You're not welcome in these woods, get out," she hissed. Wormtongue let out an evil laugh which made Eowyn's skin crawl. "Remember milady, you're not in the elvin woods yet, till then, I'm allowed to step on these grounds," he said. Legolas then grabbed his knives from Arod's saddle pouch, made them turn a couple of times and pointed the sharp ends at Wormtongue. "Get out of our camp, before I'm forced to destroy you," Legolas ordered. Wormtongue pushed Legolas away with his fist. Legolas fell back towards the ground with a groan. "Legolas," Eowyn gasped. Legolas only stood up and got ready to fight his love's worse enemy. They fought and fought, but Legolas was losing, he already had wounds on his shoulders, legs, and left side. Legolas finally fell to the ground and Wormtongue pointed his sword at Legolas's throat. "This is the end of you," he said. He raised his arms over his head and was about to kill Legolas when someone stopped him. Arrows flew from each side and surrounded Wormtongue. Mirkwood soldiers came from the trees. "No, it cannot be," Wormtongue said. King Thranduil, Legolas's father, came over and pressed a sword against Wormtongue's throat. "Touch my son again, and I'll slit your throat," he said. Mirkwood soldiers came over and chained Wormtongue. "He'll be our prisoner," Thranduil said. Eowyn ran over to Legolas and tears fell from her eyes as she saw blood pouring from his wounds. "Legolas; please hang on," she begged. Wormtongue was taken away and Thranduil ran over to his son. He picked up the sword that was meant to kill his only son. "Saruman gave him this sword when he was evil, now it was meant to kill my only son," Thranduil said. Legolas felt pain after pain shoot through his body. Thranduil picked his son up and placed him on Warrior's back. "We ride to Mirkwood, and please milady, do not be afraid and come with us," Thranduil said. 

"I'll come with you, because you're going to help your only son and my only love," she said. 

She got onto Sunset's back and the group rode off towards Mirkwood.

                Eowyn was pacing back and forth in front of the door as she waited for Thranduil to come out. An hour later, she was sitting in a chair with her head leaning against the wall when Thranduil finally came out of the room. "He's going to be just fine, you may go and see him," Thranduil said. Eowyn stood up and ran into the room.

                Legolas was sitting up with his back against the headboard with his wounds partially healed. She ran over and pulled him in a gentle hug. "The last time I saw you like this, you were almost killed," she said. Legolas held her close and then looked at his father.  "Father, there's something we need to talk about," Legolas said. Eowyn let Legolas go and Legolas put on a clean shirt. He looked at his father and knew that it has to be done. "Father, I'm sure that you're aware that Eowyn is a mortal and that she came here because of me. I want you to take my immortality away from me, I want to live a mortal life," Legolas said. Thranduil sat back in his seat surprised. "You'd rather live a mortal life with this woman than live forever to see how this world changes?" Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded and lowered his head. Eowyn left the room and Legolas got out of bed.

 "Father, I know that when I first went to Rivendell, you didn't expect that I'll be giving up my immortality for a mortal woman. I wasn't either, but when Aragorn, Gimli, and I were trying to find our friends, I met up with her brother. We were talking for a little bit, but then we had to go and try to find Merry and Pippin. After going into Fangorn Forest, we met up with Gandalf the white. Then we went to Rohan, to save the king. While Gandalf was helping King Thèodin, Eowyn came running out of the room, but Aragorn grabbed her before she could interfere. Then after Thèodin was okay, they threw his counselor, Grima Wormtongue out of their house. I was standing next to her while watching Grima being banished. I then realized how beautiful she was. I got to know her, and then for the first time, I was feeling love for the first time in my entire life. For the first time I saw her cry, because when Aragorn fell over that cliff and I explained it to her, I was there for her. Then she would be able to cry on my shoulder and I was there to help her. Father, I love her and I want to spend the rest of our days together. Please father, take my immortality away from me, make my dreams come true, so I can be with Eowyn, and I will be happy," Legolas explained.

                Thranduil sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I just, I just want to fulfill your dreams son, but I'm just not ready to lose my only son," he said. Legolas looked over at his father and saw the pain in his eyes. He walked over and sat on the bed. "Father, I may be your only son, but I'm your son that's in love," he said. Thranduil looked up at his son and sighed. He then placed a hand on his son's face and sighed again. "Your mother would just tell me to let you to be a mortal so you can be with your love, so I guess I'm going to have to do it, I don't want my son to die of a broken heart when she dies," Thranduil said. Legolas smiled and hugged his father. "I am going to miss you, your mother would've been proud of you," Thranduil said. Legolas sighed and then let his father go. 

**Two Days Later**

                Legolas was wearing his prince uniform. He had a green cloak on his back, with his quiver from Galadriel, his knives, and his bow attached to his quiver. He stood in front of his father and saw that everyone was looking at him. Thranduil stood there wearing his king outfit. He stood there with a crown on a silver velvet pillow next to him. In Thranduil's hand was a golden staff with a green gem on the top. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, I am stepping down from the throne and I am crowning you King of Mirkwood, now Prince of Mirkwood, my son, kneel down please," Thranduil said. Legolas kneeled down onto one knee and lowered his head. Thranduil took the Prince's crown off of his son's head and placed it on the green pillow. "Lady of Rohan, please step forward to place the Golden Crown of Mirkwood onto the Prince of Mirkwood's head," he said. Eowyn walked over and took the Golden Crown of Mirkwood into her hands. She walked over and placed the Golden Crown of Mirkwood onto his head. Thranduil smiled at his son and watched as Eowyn walked back into her place. "Now, Legolas Greenleaf, I am to take your immortality away and once it is gone, you cannot get it back. Do you understand the risk that you will get sicknesses, grow old, and die?" Thranduil asked. 

"I do understand my father," Legolas replied. 

Thranduil took a deep breath and then raised the staff over his son's head. After saying some words in elvish and Legolas felt his immortality being taken from him. Eowyn's eyes widened as she watched her love glow green. The light was flowing into the staff. "Now King Legolas Greenleaf, you are now a mortal man," he said. Legolas stood up and Eowyn ran over to him. Legolas scooped her up into his arms and smiled.

                Later that evening, Thranduil got Legolas and Eowyn into his study. "Please sit," he said. They sat down and Thranduil sighed. "I know that my son isn't an elf anymore, but I order one thing," he said. "What is it?" Eowyn asked. 

Thranduil sighed again and then placed a hand on his desk. "Once you have your first son, I want him to have his father's immortality, I want him to have the chance to see this world to build, grow, and change. I want to show your son everything," Thranduil said. Eowyn looked at Legolas and grasped his hand in hers. "Legolas," she said. Legolas looked at his father and sighed. "I think that Eowyn and I are going to have to talk about it before we give you an answer," Legolas said. Thranduil nodded and watched as Legolas and Eowyn got up and left the room.

                That night, Eowyn was on her balcony looking out at the scenery of Mirkwood. Legolas walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh Legolas, I can't let him watch over our son once we die. I wouldn't be able to bear it," she said. Legolas sighed and held her close. "Father just wants an image of me, he wants to remember me forever," Legolas said. Eowyn looked at him. "Legolas, I don't want my son to make the same choice that you did if he did have the power to live forever, I don't my son to think that he has to make the same decision that you did," she explained. Legolas sat next to her and sighed. "I know how you're feeling, I feel the same way, but Eowyn, think of all the things our son will see, he would be able to see the world, travel to many placed and learn many things," he said. Eowyn placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I guess, we can let our son learn many things and let him see the world change, like you have," she said. Legolas held her close and sighed.

**Four Months Later**

                Eowyn stood in front of Legolas with her wedding dress made of pure silk made like the one she wore the first day they met. Tears of happiness were welling in her eyes. Legolas then placed the silver Crown of Mirkwood for a queen on her head and smiled. Then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. Eowyn wrapped her arms around his neck and listened as everyone clapped and cheered for the two. 

**Two Years Later**

                Eowyn was standing on the balcony waiting for her husband to come from his day's work. She didn't jump when he wrapped his arms around her waist; she just leaned into his embrace. "Legolas, I went to see the nurse today," she said. Legolas knew where this was heading, but played along. "What did she say?" He asked. Eowyn turned around in his arms. "I'm nine weeks pregnant," she said. Even though he knew it, he still couldn't believe it. "A baby, we're going to have a baby?" He asked. Eowyn nodded and let out a shriek when he picked her up in a carrying position and twirled her in a circle. When he placed her on the ground, he kissed her forehead, and then he kissed her lips. When they pulled away, Legolas held her close. "A min mela lle, Eowyn," he whispered. 

"A min mela lle, Legolas," she whispered back. 

They stayed like that for awhile, they didn't want this moment to end, and they both knew that everyone's going to be rushing again when they announce that she was pregnant. Legolas and Eowyn didn't care though; they only cared about each other and the child that she carries.

**Seven Months Later**

                Eowyn was walking around the gardens with a hand on her slightly round belly. Legolas walked over and stood in front of his wife with a small frown. "Aragorn and I have to return to battle, orcs are gathering up to destroy all of mankind," he said. Eowyn's eyes watered, she threw her arms around his neck and let out a sob. Legolas held her close and sighed. "Promise that you'll be back," she said. Legolas lifted her face up and sighed. "I promise," He said. Then he kissed her passionately one last time before leaving.

**During ****Battle**

                Legolas was riding through the crowds of orcs and had no idea that an orc was following him. He rode as fast as he could to try to get to Ligus, Haldir's son. Aragorn turned and gasped when he saw an orc aiming his arrow at Legolas. Legolas was close of getting the twelve-year-old boy that followed them. Legolas reached his hand out and grabbed the child. "Hold on tight Ligus," Legolas said. Ligus gripped Legolas's tunic in fear. "Why did you follow us?" Legolas asked. "I wanted revenge for my father's death," Ligus said. Legolas was about to object when someone called out to him. "LEGOLAS, LEGOLAS MOVE! THERE'S AN ORC BEHIND YOU!" Aragorn called. Legolas didn't hear Aragorn; all he heard was the sound of an arrow coming. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas fell off his horse with an arrow in his shoulder. "LEGOLAS, NO!" Ligus yelled. Aragorn rode over and jumped off his horse. He ran over to Legolas. Legolas however got up and then turned to face the orc. He pulled a sword out and began they began to circle each other. The orc came at him first. Legolas blocked his attack and tried his own. However, he let out a cry of pain when he felt the arrow being ripped from his shoulder. "LEGOLAS, GET UP!" Aragorn called. Legolas got up with blood falling from his shoulder. He fought the orc as hard as he could, but he wasn't winning at this rate. He cried out in pain as the orc's sword pierced through his waist. Ligus picked up his father's sword. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ligus yelled. "NO, LIGUS NO, GET BACK STAY AWAY!" Legolas yelled. The orc turned and then picked the child up by his shirt. He threw the boy and then walked over to the Elvin King. He kicked Legolas and Legolas cried out. "Get up elf called Legolas," he said. Legolas couldn't he couldn't feel his shoulder or his waist. Legolas closed his eyes, knowing that he was going to meet his fate. Then an image popped into his head, Eowyn, how sad she would look if he died; how she would have to raise their child on her own. "_No, I can't let that happen, I have to stay alive, for Eowyn, for my child. I can't give up_," he thought. He gripped his sword and then turned a couple of times when the orc's sword tried to connect to his head twice. Then he jumped up and did a flip. He fought the orc as hard as he could, and this time, he was winning. Aragorn knew that his friend was trying to beat the orc to be with Eowyn. However, he had to protect Ligus from the orcs coming at them. Legolas then stabbed the orc in the leg and then jumped out of the way when the orc tried to connect his sword to his waist again. Then Legolas took his sword lifted it high above his head and the sword came down. The orc's body fell, but then he look to the other side of the body, there was the head of the orc. Legolas fell to the ground and then fell unconscious.

**In Mirkwood**

                Eowyn was walking around the gardens when she felt her water break. "Arwen, get the midwife," she said. Arwen understood, but then fear entered her eyes. "The child isn't due till next month," she said. "I know that, but the baby's early and I need your help so I can give birth to this child," Eowyn said. Arwen knew that they didn't have time; they were in the middle of the woods. "Here, lie down on my cloak," she said. She laid the cloak on the ground and got Eowyn to lie on it. She let out a scream when she felt contractions hitting her. Arwen grasped Eowyn's hand and tried to get her to push. Eowyn let out scream after scream of pain throughout the woods. Then after awhile, Arwen could feel the pain that her friend was having. "You need to try Eowyn," she said. Eowyn nodded, but then she screamed again. Arwen gasped when noticed this scream was the worse one of all. "I can't, I don't think I'll live through this," Eowyn said. "Yes you will, I still have the elvin powers in me, I can help you yet," she said. Arwen closed her eyes and her body began to glow pure white. Eowyn gasped at the scene before her. "Come on Eowyn, you have to help me, I know that your not elf, but when you married Legolas, he passed some powers to you," she said. Eowyn closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body glowed gold. Eowyn only felt small spurts of pain. The hours passed and then Eowyn fell back panting. Arwen smiled when she heard a baby's cry. She took the child into Eowyn's cloak with a smile. "You should be proud Eowyn, you've got a newborn son," she said. Eowyn sat up and Arwen placed the infant in her arms. "I'll name him Thèodred Thèodin Greenleaf," she said. Arwen smiled and then saw something different with the child. "This child is an elf, like his father once was," she said. Eowyn nodded and held the child close. She then leaned back exhausted. Then the servants came to get them.

**Three Weeks Later**

                Eowyn was rocking Thèodred in his cradle when she saw a shadow of two horses coming to view. She ran down the stairs with happiness in her eyes.

                Legolas jumped off his horse and smiled when Eowyn came dashing out the door. He opened his arms out to her and she leaped into his arms. He twirled her in a circle with grateful tears in his eyes. "A min mela lle," he whispered. "A min mela lle," she whispered back. They pulled away slightly and Legolas captured her lips with his in a kiss. Everyone that was outside clapped and cheered.

Eowyn led Legolas into the castle and led him into the nursery. She walked over and took Thèodred from his cradle. She walked over and then looked at her husband. "His name is Thèodred Thèodin Greenleaf, he's your son," she said. Legolas then took his son into his arms with happiness in his eyes. He pulled his wife close and kissed the side of her head. "I thank you for marrying me, being my queen, waiting for me, and giving life to my son," he whispered. "It was my pleasure Legolas," she said. Legolas sighed and kissed his wife softly on the lips.

                The years past and Thèodred had two brothers and seven sisters. 

**Ninety Years Later**

                Thèodred was standing in front of two graves. They each read: King Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil Born 609-Died 3630. King of Mirkwood will finally Rest in Peace, Long Live King Legolas. Next to it the other grave read: Queen Eowyn Greenleaf, Born 2995-Died 3085, niece of King Theodin, and sister of King Eomer. The Queen is No Longer in a Cage. Thèodred smiled and then placed his father's bow and quiver and his mother's jewel on the gravestones. "COME ON PAPA, LET'S GO PLAY!" His daughter, Patricia, called. Thèodred smiled and picked his daughter up. Then his sisters, Eodwyn, Theodwyn, Estel, Nerissa, Clarissa, Arwen, and Eowyn came outside followed by his brothers Aragorn and Legolas.

                In the heavens, Eowyn was watching her son play with his children. Then she watched as her other children went to join him. She felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist. She leaned against his embrace. "A min mela lle," he whispered. "A min mela lle," she whispered back. She looked at her son with tears in her eyes. "We'll always watch over our children with happiness. They'll see the things that I have, and so will their children," he said. Eowyn nodded and then turned around in Legolas's arms. She went onto her tiptoes and kissed him passionately on the lips.

                "Papa, can you tell me the story of the Ring?" Thèodred's daughter, Patricia, asked. "Of course I will," he said. He then began to tell his daughter the story of Aragorn the man, Gimli the Dwarf, Gandalf the wizard, Arwen the she-elf, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry the hobbits, Eowyn the woman, and Legolas the elf. They will always be remembered. 

**Elvin Translations**

· **_A min mela lle: I love you_**

****

· **_Boe a hun, neled dan caer menig: And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand._**

****

· **_Si beriathar hyn. Amar na ned Edoras: They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras._**

****

· **_Aragorn, min in adagor. Hyn u-orther! Natha daged aen: Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They_****_'_**_re all going to die!_****

****

· **_Estel: Hope_**

****

**Information on the Ending**

****

· **_Legolas and Eowyn's death was peaceful. Eowyn died on _****_March 15, 3085_****_, 545 years before Legolas. While Legolas finished the last of his duties before dying of the loneliness he received since his wife's death. Legolas then died on February 20, 3630.  Thèodred married Estel, Aragorn and Arwen's daughter, but when his son, Thèodin was born, Estel died.  Legolas's death was a deep loss for all elves in Mirkwood. By that time, Thèodred has moved his family and people to the Undying Lands. That's where they met Estel, Galadriel and Haldir's daughter. Galadriel died from the broken heart that was given to her since Haldir's death. Estel was Queen of the LothLorièn elves at the time and had four children of her own named: Galadriel, Haldir, Crystal, and Luke.  Thranduil died on _**_April 25, 3635_******_, because of the sadness plagued over his heart over the loss of his wife, and his only son. After getting to know the Queen of LothLorièn, Thèodred married her and they had two more children they named: Emilia and Aragorn ///. In the heavens, Eowyn and Legolas would watch their children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren grow up. They knew that their children were happy and that they raised them right. Emilia was born on _**_May 24, 3640_******_ and Aragorn /// was born on _**_August 3, 3644_******_. Nothing could change the happiness in anyone. That's the end of this story and there's more to come, hope you enjoyed it. Namarie. (Farewell) _**

****

******_Nicole M. Sell_**


End file.
